kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Dark (BDaLs)
Marcus Dark is the long-lost Son of Vitiate Dark and the Crown Prince of the Dark Empire in the Between Darkness and Light series who was adopted by the Thorn Family to infiltrate the Republic of Light and their allies prior to the First Great Galactic War, Marcus was raised by the Thorn Noble Family of Radiant Garden on request of their allies: Erebos Noble Family, who were later placed back on their homeworld after being banished by aid of the Dark Empire. Sometime after the First Great Galactic War his adopted parents were murdered for doing forbidden research in the Darkness and this act was easily coverup as an accident during the world-wide conflict known as the Radiant Garden Civil War, after being found out as a Keyblade wielder he had to fight across Radiant Garden to reach House Erebos, and eventually get in touch with his true family and the Dark Empire once again. Biography Pre-Between Darkness and Light Birth and Early Life Marcus Dark was born to Dark Emperor Vitiate Dark and Dark Empress Amelia Dark, he was part of an intricate plan to learn all of the Republic of Light's and their allies' secrets from living within their nation, Marcus was then adopted by the Thorn Noble Family at request of the recently returned Erebos Noble Family and was given the name Marcus Thorn, for many years he was raised alongside his adopted brother until his parents died mysteriously around the time of the end of the war. Peaceful Times Marcus spent most of his teen years living without really living, his adopted brother took over for their parents as the head of the Noble House and Marcus helped on the side too, they made sure that their family's assets were protected and their territory guarded from those Noble families who only had interest in gaining the Thorn Family's strength for their bid on the Throne. Between Darkness and Light Gaining his Keyblade Marcus started off an ordinary day but eventually pumped into the ex-Princess of Radiant Garden and a Princess of Heart, on his way home he is attacked by Heartless which causes him to summon a Dark Keyblade to protect himself with, but his awakening to his heritage does not go unnoticed as both sides sense the ripples he has caused. Sensing the awakening of a new Keyblader the Judial Order requests their allies: House Aether, to try and convert the boy to the Light, for they knew that once his Heart was full of light it would lose its base Darkness nature and revert into a normal Keyblade. Likewise the Sadial Order are commanded by their Emperor to send Military Advisers and a Fleet to aid their own allies: House Erebos, both sides aiding two of the four major Noble Houses on Radiant Garden as they make their bid for the Throne. Personality and traits Marcus has a cold and militarized personality and is also known to be cynical and sarcastic, all of Marcus' jokes are cruel and sarcastic, since his adopted parents' death he has been confused and angry at the entirety of Radiant Garden which only worsens as the Civil War gets more and more out of control. A comical theme throughout the series was that Marcus is in amazing shape, but he has a love for extremely unhealthy foods, which seem to have no effect on his weight or health no matter how much he eats. Marcus is also aggressive when he needs to be and lashes out at anything he dislikes with a fervor, Marcus hates above all else being confused and caught off-guard by events happening around him, Will Vorago seems to be the only partial exception. Appearance Marcus stands at almost six feet tall with short black hair and dark green eyes, he has a well-built upper body and strong legs which allow him to bound across ally and enemy territory with ease, his skin color is a pale Hispanic tan. Marcus wears a grey shirt covered with a Black coat and black jeans, he has thick armored boots, which he always wears for the difficult ravine terrain on Radiant Garden. Marcus wears a Silver chain around his neck which is used to hold a ring on it, given to him by his parents, that have the Dark Family Royal Crest on it. When furious, the Tainted Blood within hims seems to boil and his eyes turn blood red, his incisors seem to also lengthen into fangs within his mouth. Abilities Equipment: *'Oblivion Keyblade' - The Dark Keyblade that was created from the Heart of Marcus, it is his loyal weapon throughout the series and incredibly powerful in its own way, Marcus is almost unbeaten with it at his side. *'Dark Family Ringed Necklace' - Trivia *The name "Marcus" means "Warlike", this is logical given he is descended from the Royal Family of an Aggressive Empire. Category:Males Category:Keyblader Category:Dark Keyblader